


Who will You Get?

by bluecoin



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7269736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecoin/pseuds/bluecoin





	Who will You Get?

    Just imagine yourself playing spin the bottle game with your friends. One of the guys you can get is Rupert, but there's others you don't know though. Jane tells you to spin the bottle and your filled with eagerness. One is that you hope to get Rupert because you love him a lot.

    You spin the bottle and it happens to land on Rupert. " Alright", you shriek. Jane says," The man you won is in room number 3." " I can't wait for this", you say. " There's a catch though," Jane says. " What's that?", you ask. " You have to be naked when you enter the room", Jane says. " Your man will be already naked", Jane adds. " This sounds fun", you say. " You'll love this man because he's excellent ", Jane says. " Is there a room where you enter before him?", you ask. " Yes", Jane says.

    Jane shows you the way and you enter the changing room. As your striping your clothes off, you notice that there's all kinds of sex toys and lubes. Your thinking to yourself, What's all this about?"

    The clothes are off and there you stand naked. Before you enter the room there's a piece of paper that tells instructions. It says to have fun and let your dreams come alive.

    You enter the room and their awaits a handsome, sexy man and he's naked. For one he's leaning on the bedpost and looking at you. Other thing is that he's stroking his cock. That cock of his is long hard and thick. You then lick your lips at the site of it. " Hey, beautiful", he says. " You're hot and sexy", you say. " You too", he says. " You're getting me started", he says. " I want to help you with that", you say turned on like. " Sure, but we need to know each other's names first", he says. " Mine is y/n", you say. " I'm Rupert", he says. " Love that name", you say. " I want you to use one of those lubes in the other room to rub all over my cock and I want you to suck it and clean it off", he says.

    You walk over to get the lube and get down on your knees in front of his cock. The lube is all squeezed out in your hand and you start to rub it all over his cock. " Oh yesss, baby", he says. Then you start sucking the head of his cock. "Mmmm.... Mmmm", you utter. " You like that sexy", you say. " Oh yesss", he moans. Then your sucking his cock all the way in. You feel his hand lifting you hair up and then he starts to fuck your mouth very fast. " Oh yesss.... Oh yesss y/n", he moans. You hear a " Ahhhhh...... Ahhhhh.... " from him and that's when he comes all in your mouth. He cums so much, that it spills out of your mouth. Then he quickly pulls his cock out. " You're great", he says. " Always for you", you say.

    Eventually, you get up and you both start kissing each other. You utter, " You're such a good kisser." " Thanks luv", he says. He continues to kiss you some more and then stops. " I want you to lay on the bed and play with your self", he says. " What acts you want me to do?", you ask. " I want you to rub your pussy with lube", he says.

    You then lay on the bed and squeeze the lube in your hand and start rubbing your pussy. He comes over to lay right next to you and starts to kiss and suck your breasts. That alone makes you want to rub your pussy faster. " Oh yessss, Rupert", you moan. " Mmmmm..... yessss", he utters. Then he's kissing your stomach and you hitch a breath. You feel his mouth and tongue licking your pussy out. " Nice and tight", he utters. " Mmmm.... yessss", he moans." Oh yessss", you moan. You feel him sucking your clit and it really arouses you. " Gosh your clit is hard", he utters. Then you feel his tongue tickling it fast. Just that move makes you moan like crazy. " Oh .....yessss......Rupert...... mmmm.... yessss", you moan. He licks it so fast that you've reached your climax. " Ahhhhh........ yessssss", you moan. " Taste sooo good", he says.

    He cleans your pussy clean and gets up to give you a kiss. " You're the best", you say. " I really love you", he says. " I want you handsome", you say. " First I want to use my sex toys on you first", he says. You see him bring a dildo that's at least 10 inches long. " I'm going to fuck your ass with it", he says. " Sounds sexy", you say.

    For starters he slowly moves the dildo into your asshole. While he's doing that you're kissing him and all over his chest. Then you feel him fucking you faster and it feels great. " Mmmm yessss", you moan. Just that action alone makes you squirt cum on his face. " Oh fuck", he says.

    Eventually, he pulls the dildo out of your ass. " " I really want to feel you bad", you say. " I'm going to make you feel great when I'm done with you", he says.

    You spread your legs open wide and he comes between you. The both of you lock your ankles together, so he has better leverage. He slowly starts thrusting you and your arms are wrapped around his back. " Feels sooo good baby", you moan. " The slow thrusting of his cock isn't good enough for you, so you tell him to move faster please.

    Then you feel his cock pounding your pussy hard. This is when you and him moan together. " Oh...... yessss", he moans. The both of you reach your climax and cum all over each other. "Mmmm.... yesss" the both of you say.

    You and him break away from each and lay down for a few minutes. " You're sexy luv", he says. " I'm that because of you", you say. " Me and you are made for each other", he says. " I agree handsome", you say. " I want to be your boyfriend", he says. " I accept", you say.

    The both of you get up and put your clothes back on. Before you both exit the room he gives you a kiss. Then you and him walk out of the room together holding hands. Jane sees you and him walk by and says," I hope y'all had fun." " We sure did and you gave me a sexy woman to have", he says. " She's perfect for you", says Jane. " Thanks", he says. All in all Rupert is yours to have.


End file.
